


Not formally recognised

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Truncated Nightmare Hour (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Who is Sebastian Owl?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much unintelligible fic until such times as Truncated Nightmare Hour is released, or if you were at the live shows last October. Contained within are references to The Nightside, I have been assured that there's no need to have read the books in order to understand this, however you should go and read the books. None of this belongs to me.

People tell him their stories, their truths, without prompting. He never wanted to know what they say, he never asked, he just discovered. People didn’t always want to find out the truth, so when he left the Nightside he didn’t follow John Taylor’s lead into private investigation. It didn’t stop people telling him everything. He’d get people in the streets telling him about their terrifyingly normal lives. He missed the Nightside, where the stories were interesting and different.

He hasn’t been back to the Nightside in years. (One of many truths.) The way back has been lost to him. (This is a lie.) He can’t remember what his life was like there. (Another lie.) He can’t remember his family. (This is the truth.)

He was supposed to be producing someone else’s show, until someone heard him speak. People like his voice. They trust him. For some reason they look up to him. It’s not meant to be a show with listener interaction, but it is. It couldn’t be anything else; Sebastian is at the helm. People call in to tell him stories, and they get broadcast, other people enjoy the show, and call in with their own. The stories become what he’s used to, like from the Nightside. Horrific stories of circuses and sisters, of remembrance and fright.

* * *

 

Sebastian gets home from another radio show recording, listening to strangers spout what they believe to be the truth of events and locks his doors. Locks the windows, too. He locks everything out to make sure none of the probably non-existent terrors can get to him. He doesn’t believe the stories, but that doesn’t make them any less horrific or any less threatening. He wishes he didn’t have to listen but it pays the bills so he has to do this. The doors and windows locked, he closes the curtains, and watches mind numbingly boring telly until he falls asleep.

* * *

 

He’s interested mostly in the terrifying creatures of the night that stalk the people who come to him with stories. He doesn’t so much care when the creatures turn out to be more human in nature. He can’t destroy those monsters without some guilt. Those cases are, also, far too easy. He prefers the tales of supernatural origin, with monsters that are harder to find and much more satisfying when finally caught. He hunts down the creatures that the police wont, the dangers that people tend to ignore because they’re so unsettling, and deals with them. He listens to the stories and sets the storytellers free.


End file.
